Meyio
by Aen Silver Fire
Summary: In a world where males rule, where no kunoichi can bloom, she has to defy every sense, every vestige of logic to uphold the family's honor, surrounded by men that, deliberately or not, strive to strip her of her innocence. You try NOT to ogle! Challenge:Accepted. "You, lady, were born to wield to sword, not a casserole." Damn you Suigetsu! ItaSaku/slight SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**_: Before you start reading this -_hopefully_ you will at least- I feel obliged to tell you how this story took form. Hmmm let's say: A tea spoon of ninja awesomeness, a spoonful of Uchiha hotness, a drop of Disney Magic, lots of humor powder and a cherry blossom on top. There you have Meyio! In case you wondered about the title, the word Meyio means, unless of course I am greatly mistaken (in that case please correct me) __**Honor**__ in Japanese._

_I am pretty certain you already suspect which Disney movie served as the foundation for this story, but let me just warn you that many things will be altered in order to fit in the -hopefully interesting- plot I have in mind._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto characters, nor the Disney Magic that gave me inspiration for this.

* * *

**.:Meyio:.**

**~Chapter 1~**

* * *

Small steps.

Under the dusk's silent rule, shrouded in the imminent darkness of the night, small petulant steps of an equally small creature gently brushed the branches of the cherry blossom tree. Purple eyes abruptly snapped to closely pursue the cascading curtain of fallen buds that now joined in a steady dance. Meeting the slowly flowing river of Konohagakure.

A well-calculated leap guided the peculiar presence under a nearby thick foliage, making the dark leaves rustle in welcome.

The creature remained unseen, covered by the glorious canopy of leaves, stealthily watching from the shadows, awaiting for the right moment to strike his move and claim what once was deemed his. To salvage what little he has left from a long lost and forgotten pride.

Gleaming eyes locked on the small stony path leading to the abode. His sharp teeth gritted audibly upon setting a firm gaze at the retreating back of a running figure. His heart beat almost palpable._ So close_.

Those rose-colored hair, that so greatly resemble the cherry blossom tree he just descended from. She was his lost claim. She is the very person he is looking for. For she can see this nightmare to an end. For she can help him protect the last thing he still holds dear in this world plagued by bloody merciless -and certainly ever unforgiving- Warfare.

**.**

The blonde maiden slowly lifted the elegant porcelain cup. With gentle gracious moves she guided the small piece of cutlery in a well-trained professional manner and lightly pressed it upon her lips. Just when she was about to take in a small sip, the door of the room was abruptly held open -rather rudely mind you- to reveal a person at utmost closeness to the Yamanaka daughter. This aforementioned closeness was always meant to serve as the preamble for many _great_ things. Ino could not yet decide if this was something beneficial or not for her own well-being.

The young exotic-looking _-_blame the color pink for it- woman, as familiar with this room as her long experience as Ino's friend allowed her, sluggishly pressed her feet to move forward and plopped down on the tatami right across the fair maiden, a mask void of every emotion plastered on the newcomer's gentle features.

It was impossible for Ino not to pay a comment to this...ensemble.

"How...-" she paused for a second, in search for the perfect word. "-ungraceful." she made a slight grimace of disapproval.

Emerald eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and the ferocious lady casted a scathing, frigid glare at her friend. "I do not recall asking for your opinion, Ino-pig." was the glorious retort, before those very same -and now plaintive- green eyes lost their sparkle again and Sakura's head was mercilessly slammed against the table with a thunderous thump.

A seemingly unperturbed Ino heaved a silent weary sigh and proceeded to generously offer tea to her guest. Because that is the way she has been taught to act as a young maiden. Oh... how much she wished to roll her eyes at her Sakura's improper behavior now. Thankfully she managed to repress the urge. Because that would be utterly unbecoming for a lady of her standing. And thus Ino only opted to offer just a mild scolding as always. Hand in hand with a cup of tea of course.

"See?" Ino gestured towards the ungracious scene and prideless posture of the other girl. "That's why I asked you to meet me at the Yamanaka Compound instead of the village. Imagine someone seeing you in such a state!"

Sakura's eyes only snapped to shoot a pointed look at her friend, before they retreated back under pink self-made draperies of hair. Ino puffed an unyielding strand of her own hair away in return, upon also witnessing Sakura's apparent refusal to accept the warm beverage. Such a waste... this was a wonderful brand of tea. In any case, she did not take back the hot cup.

"So, how did it go with the Matchmaker today?" she dared ask. The only response she got was a heart-wrenching, dramatic, half-choked whimper. Ino pressed further. "Was it as bad as rumors say?"

And that's precisely when Sakura decided it was of her best interest –and probably her family's best interest as well, given _what_ actually transpired earlier that day- to slam her head against the table repeatedly with every _noble_ intention to either smash the table or more preferably her _so i_diotic head. What use is a huge forehead if it cannot break tea-tables, anyway?

"Do I have to tell you that this is far more ungraceful?" Ino reprimanded. "Geez Sakura! Gather your musings, will you? Just tell me what happened. It can't have been _that_ bad. I have visited the Village's Matchmaker before and-"

"NO!" The pinkette hollered, interrupting the Yamanaka, by jostling upright in a menacing posture. "It was _horrible_." She paused for a second, eyes widening in a hidden form of realization. She bit her bottom lip for a second. "Tch…forget what I said. Horrible is an _understatement_!"

"But what could you possibly have done?" Ino asked again. "Burn the place down?" A glacial glower was the only eloquent answer she ever received back. The blonde only gulped and hesitantly uttered. "…you did not…."

"It was an accident!" Sakura rushed to explain before slamming her head against the table one more time.

"And...what-" Ino for a first time in her life was at a loss of words. "What did the Matchmaker say?"

The sound of cracking knuckles and clenching fists was enough to serve as an answer. Things have been…well the word unfortunate was too mild to describe this situation.

"How exactly did you manage to do that? Start a fire? Seriously?" Ino quirked an incredulous fine eyebrow. "Forehead-girl you are the only person I know capable of succeeding into making the only person capable to relieve you of your misery _hate your guts_!"

"Could you please stop reminding me how worse things can get when-" the pinkette stopped herself at the sudden realization and an impish smirk settled itself on her lips. "Guts?" she parroted. "Ino pig…what a foul language you are using. Is that even proper for a fair maiden of Konoha?" she lightly teased.

Ino only raised a scolding eyebrow again. "Is it really the time to play around, Sakura? This is serious."

"And you think I do not know that?" Sakura shot back with great intensity. "I know, Ino. I know that I am supposed to defend the family's honor and marry a suitable husband. I tried. I really did." she confessed as her head gradually dipped lower and lower, thankfully not meeting the hard surface of the table this time. "You should have seen my father's eyes when-…" but regrettably she was unable to continue.

All Sakura could do was hug herself, placing a firm hold on each of her arms in a vain attempt not to succumb into the intimidating feeling of sorrow that threatened to overwhelm her once again. She slowly pulled her knees towards her chest as well.

"Oh…Sakura…" Ino slowly crawled over –of course always careful not to cause wrinkles to form on her perfect kimono- to embrace her friend reassuringly, attempting to somehow relieve her of pain. But, she always kept in mind that Sakura had dived into those deep waters since such a long time ago already. To be frank, she was plunged deep from the _very_ beginning.

It was widely-known that Haruno Sakura of the Haruno Clan, first and only daughter of the old-time War General Haruno Kizashi, was in an almost desperate need of a good -and preferably highly patient and tolerant- husband. Her Clan and Family needed the recognition, the honor, the fortune it shall bring along, just like every Clan _unfortunate_ enough to breed only female offsprings and not brave male warrior sons.

But just because Sakura was Sakura, a free soul only willing to fly away and fight like a warrior spirit, this goal was not yet seen to an end. Haruno Sakura, age 18 was yet unable to strike the good match of her parents' dreams. And Yamanaka Ino, as her always faithful best friend, felt like it was her duty to stand by her friend's side. Wrinkled kimonos be damned! At least be damned_ most_ of the times.

However, there was only a limit on what a best _female _friend could ever do. And Ino, in haste preparations for her upcoming wedding could not offer the support she was always willing to give to the pink-haired maiden at this point.

Sakura heaved a deep sigh, while also trying to wipe away incriminating tears that were involuntarily shed from her eyes. "If only Tsunade-sama was here…"

Ino almost angrily broke their embrace. "_That _again, Sakura?"

"If she was still here, Ino, she-"

"But she is _not!_" the blonde retorted indignantly. After _all this time_, why does Sakura so inexplicably and stubbornly refuse to finally accept the facts? It's so frustrating! After _all this time_ she still insists onto hanging from broken dreams and wishes from a nearly forgotten past.

"Tsunade-sama is not here, Sakura! I know you hold great respect for her. I do too, even though she was not my Mentor like she was for you." Taking a sharp intake of air to calm her itched nerves, Ino promptly continued. "She will not come back and you know it as much as I do. She left because of very _specific_ reasons, Sakura. Isn't that enough to tell you that she is not going to return to Konoha?" Sakura averted her eyes and silently sighed again.

"Tsunade-sama is a-"

"-woman. I know, Ino." Sakura's voice reached a far more acute volume than before. The sharpness of her tongue always put Ino in great alert and this time was no different. "On contrary to popular belief I am _not_ a foul. I know what it means to be a woman. I live in this world too, as you _might_ be aware." she guffawed.

The Yamanaka maiden nibbled at her lower lip nervously. A mad Sakura was not a sight many people actually _survived_ to see and she had absolutely no intention to test Sakura's patience. However, certain things had to be made clear no matter the cost. If only Sakura wasn't so hot-tempered.

"I am just trying to look out for you."

The pinkette crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly and released a contemptuous sneer."Well you are not doing a particularly _marvelous_ job." and there ruled stifling silence.

With one askance and confused look Sakura realized that Ino's blue eyes just widened in surprise and her face turned void of any color. At this sight a feeling of sadness and regret overwhelmed the Haruno maiden, making her finally appreciate the harshness of the words she just uttered. It was not fair for Ino. After all she means good. Whatever she does, it is more than obvious that Ino always wishes for her best friend to be happy. Thus, Sakura rushed to make amends.

"Ino, I am sorry. I did not mean it like that. You know how snappy I tend to get when I am angry or indignant. And now I feel so smothered I want to explode!"

Gathering back what was left intact of her abused senses –that were _always_ so damn abused and tormented when interacting with a certain Haruno- Ino pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. Finally she let out a breath she was not aware she was holding.

"Then please _fix_ that! You are never going to get a husband with that kind of attitude."

"_Then_ maybe I do not need one!" the pinkette retorted with newly-powered tenacity. If only she could actually believe those words herself.

Now though it was Ino's rightfully deserved turn to snap."Are you even _listening_ to yourself?" she yelped exasperated-ly. "Then what are you going to do? Cut off your assets and declare yourself a man?"

"If that's what it takes to escape all this madness, then I don't see why not."

The blonde's eyes widened in utter fright. She almost cringed under the gravity of those words her friend just offered. "Please tell me you are just joking to mess with your worried best friend's feelings." Ino murmured, full of consternation. "You can't seriously-"

"Calm down Ino-pig. I do not think I am bold enough to do that." At this Ino let out a sigh of relief. "But that does not change the fact that if I could I-"

"That's enough Sakura!" the blonde raised warning hands with never before seen fervor. When Sakura halted completely, Ino pressed her hands against her own chest, trying to pacify her frantic heartbeat. "You are driving me insane. I don't know what the next day will bring with you in my life!" At Sakura's blank stare Ino felt the intense need to better explain. "It's not like I do not enjoy having you as my friend, silly! I mean that you are always so unpredictable!"

"You are saying that like it's a bad thing, Ino."

"This _is_ a bad thing!"

With another prolonged breath released out of her lungs, she finally made up her mind. Ino was going to try and beat some sense into the revolutionary friend of hers. Correction: Ino was going to try and beat some sense into her revolutionary friend _one. more. freaking. time_! Hopefully this once with success.

"For your status it is!" she insisted. "Sakura, please help me understand what on earth is wrong with your mentality. Ever since we were little girls you were so…so…"

"Unique?" Sakura offered composedly.

"Owww...Heck yes!" At the mention of the -so improper- word 'heck' that just now escaped Ino's lips an unbidden smirk crawled on Sakura's pink lips. "Unique though is the mild choice of characterization!" the blonde pointed an accusing finger at her pink-haired friend. "When Hinata and I used to wish upon the gods for a gallant and strong warrior to be our husband to uphold our Family's honor by giving birth to many courageous and capable sons, your wish was-"

"To become a shinobi." Sakura offered again without a hint of hesitation to her words.

"Exactly! See what I mean?"

This statement that so freely left the pinkette's lips was not news for Yamanaka Ino. Not at all. She had always known that her dear friend only willed to be a proud warrior and join the shinobi forces just like every honorable man of their village and country. That of course was-

"Absolutely crazy! That's what you are."

With a pout brushing her puffy lips Sakura averted her gaze again, locking her eyes at the beautiful tatami of the Yamanaka Compound, trying to somehow forget this maddening situation she found herself in. Again.

After casting a pedantic and pensive look at her friend, Ino tiredly exhaled again. "Sakura?" No answer was given for many long seconds. "Sakura?" again no response. The pinkette continued to hold her eyes locked on the floor. "Sakura, please look at me." And finally the Haruno maiden has been _kind_ enough to answer to the almost desperate plea.

"What?" she yammered indignantly.

"It is time. You know that." With those words being said Ino reached to take a firm hold of Sakura's hands with her own. "You have to stop that game. You _cannot_ be a shinobi." With a weary sigh she tried not to snort at her own choice of words. "I feel like I just told you that dragons are not real." she joked lightly. The pinkette did not even blink in return. "Sakura, this is fundamental knowledge! I trust you already know that. You are a _woman_. You have reached the appropriate age. You have to get married soon. Otherwise-"

"You are not married yet either."

"That's because my Father sought to strike the perfect deal! Not to mention that now that the Otogakure declared War against us most of the best candidates were already called forth to fight. And you very well know that I am to be wed in a few weeks anyway. Hinata will also get married soon. What about _you_, Sakura?"

The Haruno maiden will never openly admit it, but the heavy burden she always shouldered had her muscles cringe even more intensely after Ino's truthful words. However, it was not Sakura's fault that things turned out in such a way. At least not _her _fault _alone._

"Well, do not be discouraged." Ino's lips tilted up into a reserved smile. "I am sure that if you try hard enough you can find someone to accept you, even now, despite your flaws." Sakura hardly resisted sticking out her tongue for Ino to _admire._ Flaws… please do tell us again about _flaws, _Yamanaka-_sama,_ thank you very much!

"I am not saying that you can actually get one of the Uchiha men to bring you into holy matrimony –because which perfect Uchiha would want a loud-mouthed idiot with a forehead larger than the Uzumaki Clan's shrine and ridiculously pink hair to brighten up their days and nights- but you can find someone perfectly suitable. I am sure of it." she send an almost plastic-made smile at the pinkette's way.

"Uchiha?" Sakura echoed in disbelief. "You mean those stuck-up dark-haired people? Those who look like a stick is shoved up in their rear ends from the very moment they set foot on this earth? Thanks but no thanks."

Eyes widening more than ever, Ino clapped her hands against her mouth. Like Sakura just committed a never-before-seen grave debauchery, a sin worth a special place in the deepest pits of Hell. "Are you out of your mind? Have you ever set eyes on Uchiha Itachi or Uchiha Sasuke, Forehead girl?" she yelled in shock. "Really, what world are you living in? Is you head filled only with shuriken?"

"Better shuriken than stupid kimonos." Sakura complained with nails always ready to shred her hated attire into bloody pieces.

Ino only stared blankly and cleared her throat formally, finally reclaiming her proud posture and maiden-like elegance. "I am actually serious about all these." Sakura rolled her eyes in an un-lady-like manner, but Ino was undeterred nonetheless.

"How are you going to uphold the Family's honor if you constantly act like a spoiled brat, Sakura? Tell me how you can do it when you always refuse to cooperate and finally become a proper woman of the village of Konoha?" the pinkette refused to trust Ino's eyes. "When will the bud flourish to reveal a mature cherry blossom, Sakura?"

**.**

A merciless kick sent a humble company of -until then perfectly peaceful- gravels and pebbles straight into the watery depths of the rivulet. At the same time a wail of pain came to remind the person responsible that in order to kick properly and effectively you must be careful enough _not_ to smash your own toes in the process.

Snorting like a brute –just because she CAN- Sakura in all her glorious clumsiness, sat down, paying no heed at the silent whimpers of the overly tortured fabric of her -otherwise very beautiful- kimono.

It's clearly impossible. This cannot be done.

She cannot do it. She cannot be the perfect bride. That _place of honor_ is clearly reserved for women like Ino and Hinata with all their elegance, grace, with their beautiful spotless skins and immaculate dresses, with their uncanny ability to succeed in every aspect deemed necessary for a woman to hold a Household together. She_ cannot_ do those things. Does that mean Sakura is incapable? Worthless? Just a defective product? Probably yes. Whatever might be the case, though, Sakura reached her definite conclusion.

She_. _Cannot_._ Do. This.

As much as she wishes not to be deemed unworthy or a coward, or a failure, the world –especially her dearest family- _needs_ to finally accept that there are _some_ things _some_ people just cannot do. Simple as that.

Snorting again, Sakura reminded herself and inwardly pondered about what actually she is _not able_ to do. For example, she also cannot fulfill her most honest dreams to abandon this maddening life for the sake of the adrenaline and adventure. Talk about_ some_ things that _some_ people cannot do. Oh, the irony. How unfair indeed.

But that's precisely it. People's abilities have their limits, right? How else to explain that as much as she had tried –because she had definitely tried vigorously no matter what other people might think- she was unable to become a proper maiden, like Ino for example. Today's disaster was proof enough. To say that the village's Matchmaker hates her now would definitely be a blatant _understatement_. And sadly, that Matchmaker was Sakura's last hope of finding a good husband crazy enough-or maybe stupid enough, depending on how you see it- to take her as his consort.

Heck! She would rather go straight into the battlefield against the Otogakure Ninja unarmed than try to feign the refined wife-to-be anymore! This…is just not possible. This just feels...so wrong!

But…but…but…what about her parents? What about the gallant pensioner warrior Haruno Kizashi and his strict spouse, Haruno Mebuki that always wished to see their only child worthy enough to be named a full-fledged Haruno woman? A maiden perfectly suitable to adorn a man's side and bear him sons? Sadly, _that_ was not her. That was not Haruno Sakura. The exact opposite actually. She obviously is a disgrace to her own Family.

Drawing her knees to her chest, Sakura tried as much as possible to transform into a ball of nothingness. And maybe the gods and her ancestors will be kind enough to allow her to disappear from the face of the earth and give her parents a perfectly suitable daughter instead, capable enough to uphold the honor of the Haruno name and not royally ruin it like Sakura involuntarily has done until now.

The girl could not help but sigh desperately."Oh Kami-sama."

"Having troubles, are we?"

"Ha." she huffed again. "You don't say..."

Troubles... Troubles are by now her second name. And failure? Hmmm..her last name perhaps? That definitely is a fitting name for her. Or maybe Troubles should be the surname and Failure the-

Green eyes widened in sudden realization, head snapped in shock, muscles jolted in a courageous attempt for defense.

_Holy Mother of Miso Ramen! This was a freaking _male_ voice!_

Beside somehow managing to tangle her limbs, even while sitting, after many failed attempts, Sakura finally got to stand on her own feet striking a pose as intimidating as she could give at this pathetic state.

A quite salacious whistle ringed in her ears, making her cheeks' color rival that of her hair. "Nice pose. Are you by any chance training in secret?" Ignoring the terrible temptation to finally confess to someone that she was _indeed_ training by herself at night behind the Haruno Compound, she tightened her fists even more, refusing to offer the voice a proper answer.

"Wh-where?" she mumbled incoherently, eyes scanning around in search of hidden foes, that were apparently nowhere to be seen. Sakura was seemingly alone, which fact made perfect sense, since this was not a place known to the other villagers. Only her. Her own secret pride and joy. Sakura's own glade! That was currently under _invasion,_ damn it!

Owwh...Who was she fooling? If there was an enemy hiding there, she certainly was the least capable person to defend anyone or anything. Well maybe not _the least_ capable. After all, Ino was sure to scream and then faint in situations like this one. Sakura clearly has not done anything of the above_. Not yet. _So where does that _stupendous_ achievement -of not screaming or fainting- put her?

"Oi! Down here, Pinky!" And as idiotic as it may sound, Sakura felt the strong urge to obey the strange male voice and send her eyes downcast only to meet a-

"Kappa!" she yelped and leaped back in fright, tangling her feet with her own kimono this time. And then...what a glorious downfall that was. She could actually love to grieve along with her rear end because of the pain it actually endured by the ungracious landing. But she had no such luxury to sit and lament about it. For before her very eyes, just at the river's end, stood a creature incriminatingly staring back at her. Staring_ intently_.

"A kappa! Oh Kami-sama! A kappa is going to-"

"A kappa?" the creature echoed in disbelief. Was is Sakura or it seemed to cross its 'hands' in indignation after clapping its right 'hand' against its…''forehead' in contempt?

"Are you blind? Do I look like a Kappa to you? Geez!"

"It...it...sp-speaks..." she uttered out in disbelief and fright.

Two seconds later she finally calmed down enough –not nearly _enough_ but let's say enough to be able to see somewhat more clearly- to fix a trembling gaze at the most peculiar being she had ever set eyes upon.

It was tall as one palm and maybe a half. If she was not mistaken, given that_ those_ looked like scales and _those_ looked like legs and _those_ like tiny ears and _that_ suspiciously resembled a tail… that strangely looked like a dr-…_Hell no!_

Even Sakura's imagination must have its limits! That's why she vigorously shook her head more and more violently before resuming her shameless stare again. Unfortunately, the creature was still there. Or maybe she just had suffered from damaged retinas. Damaged retinas. Damaged retinas. That's it. Damaged retinas. Damaged retinas. Damaged retinas. There is no other way. Damaged retinas. Damaged retinas.

"B-But…you…" she started incoherently, desperately trying to form cognitive thoughts _and_ words at the same time, which was quite a demanding procedure mind you. "Y-you are purple and... wh-white!?" she half asked-half stated.

"Well _excuse me,_ Obvious-san! I know what color I am, thank you very much. The nerve...!" he snorted in disgust. "I have eyes, I can see. Don't those look like eyes to you?" At the last sentence, without any kind of fair warning, the bizarre creature almost magically popped up in such a dangerously close distance from Sakura's face, that her scream could not be contained when she finally realized her sudden predicament.

All she could do was swat and slap the annoying little…serpent-like thing or kappa or _whatever this_ was... away. Gesture of course that did not seem to be greatly appreciated by the small fellow.

"Keep your hands to yourself, you idiotic minx!" he whined, rubbing parts of his body Sakura could not exactly name. Locking her eyes at the creature yet again -as if she ever stopped staring- Sakura concluded into a tiny little realization. The exact moment before she so abruptly pushed it as far from her as possible, she could swear that a peculiar image of a pair of gleaming purple orbs stared back at her intently. Could those have been some sort of... eyes?

"Wh-what are you?" she tentatively asked, her gaze never leaving the peculiar creature now pacing very closely to the river's bank in an attempt to stay slightly away from the arm's reach of that pink-haired hellion.

Dusting invisible dirt away from its body it finally spoke. "I might just forgive your rudeness this time, Pinky, and be kind enough to correct you. I am a _who_! Not a _what_! Got that?"

Sakura gulped visibly at the demanding and accusing tone and nodded vigorously, before the tiny creature decided to continue. "And the name is Hozuki Suigetsu. Nice to _finally_ make your acquaintance."

* * *

**Author's note**

* * *

**_*Kappa: _**_Are legendary creatures, a type of water sprite found in Japanese folklore. They supposedly inhabit the ponds and rivers of Japan. Kappa are usually seen as mischievous troublemakers or trickster figures. Their pranks range from the relatively innocent, such as loudly passing gas or looking up women's kimonos, to the malevolent, such as drowning people and animals, kidnapping children, and raping women. _

You can of course check it out on Wikipedia, where I also got this information. For the kappa reference, I was inspired by a scene in the Naruto anime where the newly formed Team Hebi traveled and Suigetsu took one of his usual breaks while Karin was mocking him by calling him a "Kappa" for always drinking and needing water so greatly.

So...Prologue done! I am sure you have probably suspected it, but the real story has not even started yet. I needed to place the basic setting first. I also plan to make slightly longer chapters than this one, hopefully, but not as long as the chapters of "Binds Of My Duty and Love".

I am very enthusiastic! When I re-watched a _certain_ Disney Movie to refresh my memory for this story I couldn't help but inwardly squeal upon comparing and imagining a certain Uchiha Itachi as... _Whoa_! I almost revealed that, didn't I? Well I most certainly did not want to sound like a sadist, but do you mind waiting a little before admiring Itachi and Sasuke in all their Uchiha Glory? Not to mention that many other characters will grace us with their beautiful presences soon.

Please tell me...isn't Suigetsu great as a small little dragon _*whisper*Mushu style*whisper*_? I certainly hope you will find him as entertaining as I am planning him to be.

I am sure you would very much like to see Itachi -_and_ Sasuke, let's not forget about dear Sasuke- soon so, **please** be kind enough to **leave a review**. I would really love to know your thoughts and expectations about this new journey that is about to begin. Reviews mean inspiration to write more. Please do not flame, ne? ^.^'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you** very much for your **reviews****_: _****Shadows55, Guest, MeMyselfAndZafir, pink-ninja-malfoi, Maria Winchester! **I am very glad you seem to have found this story interesting and funny.

**A/N: **To those of you that did not immediately realize; This is based on the Disney movie Mulan. You will soon found out though, that it's full of my own twists.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto characters, nor the Disney Magic that gave me inspiration for this.

* * *

**.:Meyio:.**

**~Chapter 2~**

* * *

"And the name is Hozuki Suigetsu. Nice to _finally_ make your acquaintance"

Many long seconds elapsed for this particular sentence to sink in. Words echoed infinitely in a certain pinkette's mind. Confusion colored Sakura's eyes. Hozuki Suigetsu. Hozuki Suigetsu. _That name…is so damn alarmingly familiar it almost hurts._

"You are Haruno Sakura, correct?" the creature lifted a tiny, little -nearly invisible- eyebrow.

Hozuki Suigetsu. Hozuki Suigetsu. Hozuki Suigetsu. Why does this name ring a bell? It almost sounds like th-

_Oh. Dear. Kami-sama._

She was now dead pale, her jade eyes terribly inane due to this horrible and sudden assault aimed against her logic and senses. Sakura dug her front teeth at her lips and tried to swallow her seemingly dripping with acid saliva. This name was supposed to be forever abolished from her memory. It had to. She so greatly strived to forget this name, that could only bring forth great ail to plague Haruno Sakura's already troubled mind. Is that supposed to be a trick? At this rate she will definitely turn demented any minute now.

"You- you." Sakura, clearly distraught, pointed a trembling finger at the creature, appalled beyond comparison. The being's gaze was ever unfaltering.

"It's impolite to point like that, you know." he noted flatly,_ supremely_ deadpan, refusing to budge an inch.

In an unexpected -and frankly quite uninvited- act of shame Sakura surprisingly enough retracted her finger, only to crack her knuckles indignantly._ How dare he!_

"Did…did y-you just say you are Hozuki Suigetsu?" she choked out, after finally locating her -momentarily lost- ability to speak; eyes glistening with deep contemplation as she vainly tried to calm the avalanche of feelings now desperately threatening to surge out of her body.

"That's right." That blank and flat stare of his only put poor Sakura-_chan_ in a beyond awkward state of self-consciousness.

"Am I dreaming?" she wondered out loud.

The dragon miniature tapped his finger against his mouth for a moment. "Not really." His voice came so impossibly calm and certain that Sakura had to gulp twice.

"I am awake.?" Sakura half asked-half stated, clouded in a state of denial.

The creature furrowed his eyebrows."Yeap. It seems to me like you are indeed awake."

Sakura heaved out a deep breath and blinked repeatedly, before she found the volition to speak."You are not a kappa."

Eyes widened at the blatant insult as frustration mirrored on his face."Of course not."

"Then what are you?" Sakura asked again without missing a heartbeat.

The peculiar being clicked his tongue and groaned in annoyance."You are using the 'what' again." he scowled and huffed indignantly. "Well, maybe you are not entirely to blame." he muttered, lost in a short moment of contemplation. What was supposed to be the perfect word?

"I suppose I could be classified as... a Water Dragon, perhaps?" he finally said, voice full with question. "I kinda look like a dragon and I still can somewhat manipulate water like the olden days so…"

"Water Dragon?" Sakura echoed, measuring the being's size again and again.

Do Water dragons normally appear like this? At _this_ size? Do Water Dragons normally posses alabaster white colored scales with a few purple designs here and there? Do Water Dragons have deep purple eyes and abdomen? Do Water Dragons really freaking _exist_?!

The so-called dragon only responded with a frigid glare at her close scrutiny. Well, quite frankly it was kind of rude to stare like that, even Sakura herself could admit it.

"And you said your name is Hozuki Suigetsu?" she dared clarify. _Again._

The dragon rolled his eyes in indignation and frowned. "Are you mentally disabled? I already made that clear."

Suddenly mustering what little resolution and determination, what vestige of logic she still had in her, the pinkette chuckled mockingly and crossed her arms over her chest."No. You aren't." she reached her infallible conclusion.

The Water Dragon lifted an eyebrow. "I am not?"

She unconsciously gulped again. Was it just Sakura or was his tone extra derisive? Hn. It matters not. He cannot be the man he claimed to be. That at least is obvious enough_. _

"No. You aren't. I am sure of it." She hardly repressed the urge to smirk. Sakura knew she was right this time.

"Because-?" he sneered and pressed further, tone still quite derisive.

"Because I know Hozuki Suigetsu."

After blinking twice, purple eyes narrowed into slits. "Really?"

Sakura nodded confidently. "Yes."

"Where from?"

The pinkette had to tighten her closed fists and bit her bottom lip. She could not snap now; it would be utterly unproductive to get angry or depressed again. Nevertheless, no one could ever deny that it demanded a great deal of courage to utter those few next words.

"Well, I have not actually seen him in person. But...he…he was supposed to be my fiancée."

The animal only smirked impishly. "Ow…Fancy that…" Sakura silently nodded affirmatively. "You said _was supposed_ to be?"he inquired further, referring to the use of past tense and she nodded again. "What happened?"he probed.

"The engagement was cancelled." Sakura stated, voice empty of any emotion.

"Why for?"

The girl only shrugged as an answer. But the reason was kind of obvious. To her alone.

Hozuki Suigetsu probably had caught word of the _beautiful adjectives_ the women (and men alike) of the village used when referring to her. It was no surprise that he broke off the engagement. Well, to be honest, it was a _grave _surprise for her parents, who lamented and wailed for weeks after the news reached the Haruno Compound.

For Sakura it was just an expected price to pay for her so sinful dreams and wishes. After all, willing to become something you cannot be must come hand in hand with the _appropriate_ repercussions. Isn't that right?

"You cannot be him." She finally spoke with confidence she was unaware she could house inside her body. "Hozuki Suigetsu is a shinobi. A shinobi from Konohagakure, raised in Kirigakure. I don't know who or what are you but you are not Hozuki Suigetsu. I would never _dream _about Hozuki Suigetsu."

"Dream?" he repeated incredulously. "You still think you are dreaming?"

"Of course." Sakura responded with no hesitation whatsoever. The first and most plausible possibility, the best way to explain this maddening situation was that she was still technically dreaming, despite the fact that she was reassured otherwise. Water Dragons? _Please…_this must be a dream.

For a split second the creature looked pensive."Well then, let me see if that could convince you." was the last thing Sakura heard before a cry of pain hammered against her head from the inside. Her very _own _cry of pain.

"Hush! Stop being so noisy, woman!" The dragon reprimanded while wiping his mouth suspiciously.

Sakura stared at the creature. Then at her hand. Then at the creature. Then at her hand. The creature. The hand. The creature.

"Did- did you just ..bite me?" she stuttered eyes blinking, refusing to accept that the bite marks on her palm indeed belonged to the being before her.

"Did it work? Are you_ awake_?" he only asked back and sneered without practically answering.

Oh hell. He bit her. And it actually did _freaking _work. In a very bizarre way, but it _did_ work, because now she was listening very very carefully and the gears in her mind responsible for her train of thought roared into a merciless hunt of action.

"I _am_ Hozuki Suigetsu, Pinky! In the flesh! Now that you are finally _alert_ let's-"

"But you are a…" she interjected, mouth threatening to open in disbelief.

"Water dragon?" he offered again his self-proclaimed title, sighing in exasperation. "Oh yeah. About that... A jutsu went terribly wrong, you see, and-" he averted his eyes and a very incriminating hue of red registered on his snow-white face-scales.

Silence. For many long moments ruled awkward and pregnant silence. Until Sakura finally mustered the power to speak and break the stifling quiet.

"And?" she encouraged.

Purple eyes abruptly snapped to glare at her furiously. However, this time they were clouded with something Sakura could not actually fathom. Was it anger? Was it indignation?

"I screwed up, okay?" he cried out. The small dragon stomped one tiny foot against the ground and kicked some pebbles away, straight into the rivulet, in the same manner Sakura previously had. "It was supposed to be a new summoning jutsu, ya see, enhanced with some kind of water element. It was supposed to _freaking_ work _perfectly_. Only it did **_not_**! Damn it! I was tricked!" he continued darting out insults and profanities towards gods, demons, spirits and men alike.

"-and when I freaking woke up from the blast I was like _this_!"he sputtered, clearly irritated while slapping his hands against his forehead with every apparent intention to decapitate himself. "And _no_ damn jutsu! I could use nothing, except maybe manipulate water from time to time! And YOU cut me some slack, will ya! I came here from Kirigakure using my little legs and those damn ferocious birds were about to-"

"You…you were _made_ like this?" she dared interrupt in order to ask.

He only turned to shoot a very pointed and beyond acute glare. "Are you even _listening _to me? I already said I _am_ Hozuki Suigetsu. And I _obviously_ don't look like a human being. Do the freaking math!"

Sakura needed some more moments to finally properly register what was actually happening, what was unfolding before her very eyes. And thus, she was unconsciously caught in a storm of contemplation.

This small water dragon claimed to be Hozuki Suigetsu. But Hozuki Suigetsu is a shinobi. _Right_? Right. This small water dragon claimed that a jutsu defected and his admittedly bizarre appearance was a product of this failure. Therefore, the creature was not born like this. _Right?_ Riiight. It was probably an accident, at least according to what he said. _Right?_ Right to that, yeah!

As for jutsu. Jutsu can only be used by shinobi. _Right?_ Damn right. So, to cast a jutsu you had to have at least the basic knowledge of the way of the ninja. _Right_? Hell right you are! And for a jutsu to go badly wrong, you have to be a ninja- No no. That last was _not _right. For a jutsu to go so wrong you must be a _freaking idiot._ Or a useless shinobi. Or maybe the technique was extremely demanding and grueling even for shinobi to handle. But wasn't it a ninja's duty to know his limits and not proceed into careless actions? Damn right it was!

Maybe it was about a wrong person found at the wrong place the wrong time, which _situation _required some _crazy _kind of perfect coordination and lots of bad luck to happen. Thus, it was not as likely. Right?

Pondering and pondering made Sakura's brain scream in protest. But…this could not have happened. _Right?_ Ri- 'Oh **_stop_** that!' an inner voice reprimanded.

Shaking her head to achieve more clarity, she started contemplating again. Did this creature actually want Sakura to _believe _that this was Hozuki Suigetsu? _The_ Hozuki Suigetsu? And that he was reduced to this state because a water jutsu or something had failed miserably?

Obviously she was inexplicably and viciously hoaxed.

Then again, on the other hand, all this was _too damn crazy_ **not **to be true. Who could have thought such a lie and for what reason? Therefore, she decided to…let's say _research _some more.

"You…you are actually you?" The words left her mouth before she could measure their actual meaning. Ha. Much of a research that was.

The water dragon only shook his head and raised his left hand in the air. "Trying to pretend I did _not_ just hear that incomprehensible choice of words, I must tell you, _one more freaking time,_ that I _indeed_ am Hozuki Suigetsu. You may call me Suigetsu, Sui, hottest man on earth, best ninja of all times, Dragon-sama, Suigetsu-sama if you prefer. I answer to all those titles, Pinky."

Last resorts to test the verity of the situation: She pinched herself as hard as possible. Still no change. She rubbed her eyes to the point of turning nearly blind. Still nothing. She crawled over to the rivulet and splashed her face with copious amounts of cold water. And the feeling still lingered there…and the water dragon still held his unwavering gaze fixed at the pink-haired maiden.

"And I did cancel our engagement." He also added seconds later. "Sorry about that, Pinky-chan." Sakura's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. The…the- he _what_?

"Sorry?" Sakura echoed incredulously as she continuously blinked. "SORRY?" she cried out again. Stunningly enough, the dragon seemed as unperturbed as ever. "Are you playing with me? _You _are Hozuki Suigetsu and y-you." she swallowed her saliva. "You canceled our engagement." Sakura stated more than asked. "Wh-why-?"

He only released a groan. "Pff excuse me that I did not want to marry a pink-haired –according what the rumors claimed at least, which I can see now is obviously and crazily true- girl, after being continuously pestered by idiotic old men that wanted me to marry a woman so soon, even though I really wanted to live my youth without any obstacles and annoyances." He blabbered almost incomprehensibly for many long seconds. "Which woman-" He eventually pointed an accusing finger. "-by the way is royally _awful_ at everything womanly possible and _all that_ in my springtime of youth? I don't think so Missy!"

"Wh-what are you saying?" she asked, eyes wider that dinner plates. Eyes that soon sharpened again in comprehension."And I am not awful at everything womanly possible!" she yelled in protest.

Ok. That last statement was a blatant lie. But there was no need for him to know that.

"Suuure. Whatever you say, Pinky."

"And my name is _not_ Pinky! It's Sakura! Haruno Sakura! Use it!"

_'Deep, deep breaths, girl' _she inwardly commanded herself.

Before anger could finally entirely prevail in her system and deprive her of every remaining sense of sanity she still had reserved intact, an unbidden smirk crawled onto Sakura's lips at a hidden sudden realization. If that was indeed Suigetsu –she was still entitled to have her doubts about his identity, thank you very much- and he has indeed been a victim of a defected jutsu… Damn right he deserved it! _Bastard_!

He only waved his palm dismissively. "Ok. Ok. Now let's just leave all engagements and such to the past. I need your help, Pinky."

"I told you the name is _freaking_ Sakura!" she pointed again.

Blink. Blink.

Help? Did she hear correctly? _Help_? The audacity! Does he have any idea what kind of torments she had to go through after he cancelled the engagement? After that _incident _everything went from bad to worse! If that engagement was not cancelled things would have been so much easier for the poor daughter of the Haruno Household.

She had been utterly pillaged and stripped of her pride because of him. And he actually expected to be forgiven? He was being boorish enough to actually entertain the thought that he was even in position to ask for her help? What an impudent pig!

In any case, deep deep down, somewhere in her subconscious, Sakura had a hunch, an inkling that this so-called Suigetsu did not come here to just apologize and ask for help all of a sudden. Men (male creatures in this case) do not ask for women's help without a plausible excuse. There must be something, something important and urgent enough to warrant such behavior. Well, there was also always the possibility that Sakura was miraculously being delusional inside a delusion. Did that even make any sense? Damn! _Damn_ this crazy world!

"And no." she resumed. "I most certainly won't leave anything to the-"

"You do know there is a War coming to our borders, right?" he interrupted slowly walking closer to the pinkette, who was still glued on the ground.

She opened her mouth to protest for this sudden change of subject, but in the end different words surged first."Who doesn't? What does that have to do with-"

"Then you must also be aware that young males from every Noble Clan -or otherwise- are being called forth from every Allied nation to fight for the Village against the Otogakure Ninja."

"Yes…" she dawdled hesitantly. "Again, what does that have to do with-" but she was interrupted again.

"Well, the Hozuki Family is…" he paused and clicked his tongue, rubbing the nape of his snake-like body. Sakura blinked in confusion. Where the hell was this going? It certainly felt like a bad farce.

Oh… That's it! Why did she not think of it sooner? What if that particular gang from the village is responsible again? That brat Konohamaru has been torturing poor clumsy Sakura for _ages_ now. If that's what this is all about, then extreme measures have to be immediately taken for this situation to be effectively dealt with.

"Konohamaru sent you?" she blurted out without thinking, but the dragon only blinked in confusion. Only if he did... Sarutobi Konohamaru has to be prepared to face Haruno Sakura's mighty ire.

"What Kono-? Look, Pinky, I am confessing my problem here. Pay some attention to the man, ok?" he seemed to roll his eyes. "Correction: Pay some attention to the _dragon_. Better this way?"

Sakura was too appalled to say anything on the matter.

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me-"

"I did not-" Before she could finished he pointed accusingly again. Oh yeah. She just interrupted, didn't she?

"As I was saying…" he started again and paused for a second, testing if the pinkette was about to stop him again and promptly resumed. "the Hozuki Clan consists only of me."

Silence. Stifling heavy silence.

"So?"

The tiny dragon groaned."Every man of age will be enrolled. I cannot ask that from anyone else. You are _perfect_ for it!"

Sakura flatly shot a blank, scrutinizing -and at the same time quite puzzled- look at the water dragon.

Perfect for what? What can he possibly ask? What can he possibly ask from the very same woman he so _beautifully_ ruined in the past? The nerve of him!

"For what reason?"

"I want you to show up at the authorities and-"

"No. I cannot. I am a girl." She stated without missing a heartbeat, half-aware that she just voiced out the most obvious thing. Whatever he was meaning to say obviously had to do with the Village's authorities. _Those_ men do not even glance at the _lowly race_ of women, except if the females in question are unfortunate enough to be their wives or just willing enough to lie on their beds for many lecherous nights of debauchery. Hence, Sakura –even if she actually wanted to help- was unable to offer assistance.

"That is beside the point." He dismissed her so well grounded doubts away. "For the _most_ part." he added. Sakura only lifted her eyebrows incredulously.

Well, the 'Hozuki Suigetsu' _of the myths_ may descend from Konohagakure, but he was raised in Kirigakure. Was the system different in Kiri? Please note though, that here in Konoha everything is precisely determined the moment of your birth. All things revolve around one specific thing. Were you honored by the gods to become a man or cursed to live as a woman? As far as Sakura is aware the same patriarchic system applies to all known Lands. If not she would have easily escaped to the land willing to accept women as equal.

The only other plausible explanation was that- He was drunk.

Is the river's water full of alcohol, perhaps? It must be, since this man- dragon or whatever- is definitely drunk. Scratch that. _Sakura_ must be the one who is drunk. Or this is indeed _a nightmare, _as she had suspected at first. A nightmare specifically designed to haunt her and remind her of the terrible place she attained in the society. And of course the dreadful situation she found herself in after a _certain man_ destroyed her parents' dream to give their daughter away to a Noble Shinobi and bring honor to the Haruno Clan.

"You want me to go and report that you cannot go." she stated confidently without asking, voice unfaltering. "They will not listen to me. I am a woman. Our word does not count even in matters simple as that. I am sure you know that."

"No." he only said back.

"No?"

"No."

"No to what may I ask?"

"No. I do not want you to report anything. Not in the _conventional _way."

Sakura's face contorted with doubt. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Look…Pinky." He rubbed his neck again. "You really are _perfect_ for the job." he paused and blinked once, taking a long and deep breath. "I mean you sort of- a little bit- in a kind of far-stretched way look like me and such- I can help you too. I will be there I mean…during the whole thing. I can provide perfect assistance and you-"

"Whoa!" Sakura lifted her hands, successfully stopping his blabbering. "You really are drunk as I suspected. I do not have a clue what you are blabbering about."

Suigetsu's eyes widened. "Isn't it obvious?" Sakura shook her head with furrowed eyebrows.

Poor thing. He must be in quite a bad state. Maybe Sakura _can_ show some kind of lenience and be kind enough to prepare him a beverage and salvage him from the horrible hangover. On a second thought. Awh…let him rot! He rightfully deserves it! Bastard! Bastard! Bastard!

"It is not?" Suigetsu blinked repeatedly again in complete incredibility.

"No. Not to me." Sakura crossed her hands over her chest.

"Okay, let's rephrase." He decisively exclaimed and leaped dexterously in order to land at Sakura's knee. The pinkette hardly resisted the urge to swat him away again. But that would sadly only bring insufferable yammering she was currently disinclined to deal with.

"I desperately need you to take my place. There I said it." he blurted out looking everywhere but Sakura's eyes. Jade eyes locked on the Water dragon in search of tiny little inkling of logic. Maybe rationality is somewhere buried in there. Who knows? Hope dies last.

"The gist of it is that I need you to go to the Training Camp impersonating me. Present yourself as Hozuki Suigetsu. I am holding my hopes high by saying that I intend to have this problem sorted out before the time comes to go to War against Otogakure. So you don't need to worry. _Much_. It will be a cinch, really."

It was Sakura's turn to blink. "You- What?" she stammered again.

Suigetsu turned to fix his violet eyes at Sakura's green ones."I need to buy some time to fix this goddamn jutsu! I absolutely cannot allow to be branded as a traitor. As the last of my Clan I have no right to do that. I must not."

"Wh-what?" She blanched slowly and dramatically as her mind slowly took a firm mental grip of the offered words.

"Still not clear enough, Pinky? I had measured you as a quite clever person. That's why I chose you." He gave a thumbs-up full of haughtiness. That must have been a lie. Surely.

After many failed attempts, Sakura was certain she was utterly and impossibly unable to understand the meaning of those words. Her nervous system had suffered a break down. No message could be delivered. Nada. Until it finally-

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

Suigetsu was so startled by the sudden cry and the sheer intensity of the voice, that comically ended up head-first at the ground, body bend in a position hard to be accomplished even for serpent-like creatures.

"Oi! What the hell is your problem?" he demanded, while trying to stand up, murmuring. "Damn vixen. Taking advantage of my small size and feeble physique."

"My. Problem?" Sakura parroted incredulously. "Are you out of your mind?"

And she dared think that being a woman was a problem concerning the option of going to just freaking _report. _

There must be something seriously wrong with the water of that rivulet. Or was it the food served in Kirigakure?

Heaving a sigh to calm her hitched breath and frantic heartbeat Sakura closed her eyelids for a second before claiming the courage to speak composedly. "Why don't you just explain the situation to your superiors?" she brought back the first –and frankly most rational -suggestion."It is the easiest thing to do. I am sure that many ninja must have-"

"ARE _YOU_ INSANE?" he exclaimed using her previous words and sharp tone. "Are you kidding me? I will be _gloriously_ laughed at! My honor will be-"

"And having _me-_" she pointed a finger at herself. "-impersonate you will not get you laughed at?"

Suigetsu gulped visibly and theatrically. "Hopefully not."

Sakura placed her hands on her scalp and pulled some of her – partly styled in a bun- hair indignantly. She drew her knees to her chest one more time and rested her chin on her knees.

"Why me?" she murmured almost inaudibly. Finally she cleared her throat and spoke properly."You are asking _me_, a woman, and not a man because-?"

Suigetsu coughed lightly and rubbed the back of his dragon-head nervously. "I already told you, Pinky! _Every male_ of my age will be enrolled. They cannot help me even if I _could_ ask them to, which is not going to happen. I am not going to indebt myself to someone like _those_ people. As I said you are _perfect_ for the role." He beamed at her.

"Again. Why me?" she insisted. "There are other girls around as well." Suigetsu looked pensive for many long moments. Sakura's lips inadvertently tilted up into an arrogant and devious smirk at his silence. Could it be that finally her supremacy is recognized!? Ha! But of course...He chose her because she was a genius! And gallant and capable and good-looking and talented and a stupendous fighter and-

"Because you -" Sakura's breath was caught in her throat, awaiting to hear the words "-are amazingly flat-chested."

Blink. Blink. Hands in haste need to cover and protect her assets from shame.

"I AM GOING TO INCINERATE YOU!"

"And because of other particularities as well." He rushed to rectify, lifting his hands to calm the intimidating woman. "Look, I will prove to you that I have done my own fair share of research."

Sakura placed her hands at her hips stubbornly, waiting to hear him out intently.

"Just think about it, will you? You are awful at sewing clothes, is that correct?"

She heaved a weary sigh." Yes."

"You cannot stand wearing proper kimonos, right?"

"Right." She reluctantly replied. What _uncanny perceptiveness!_ How the hell does he know those stuff? He couldn't have been watching her, right? "Have you been stalking-?"

"You cannot wash a dish without breaking it to save your life." Suigetsu did not hesitate to continue, unperturbed. It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Oi!" she shot him a ferocious glare, that soon lost its supremacy in the regrettable truthfulness of his words. "Well…that's…mostly right, I guess."

"In a few words, you are awful at anything you do."

"You-" Sakura blinked twice."YOU BASTARD!"

"But!" he raised an all-too-knowing index finger."Well it's true that you suck at all those aforementioned _dexterities,_ but you" he used the raised finger to point at her. "can hold a kunai, right?"

"I guess so." She shyly admitted as she sighed. This was true after all. On contrary to many many others –frankly every female in the world- she can proudly announce that she is in the _pleasant_ position to know which end of the kunai you are supposed to grab and which one to throw. But-

"But that's where my abilities meet their end. I cannot throw the kunai in precision. Throw it around..." she twirled her finger meaningfully. _It was unbelievable that she was actually having this conversation with a living breathing being, by the way_. "That I can do. but-"

"That is of no importance, Pinky dearest." He snickered and then gave a wide grin."This is a _training_ camp after all. I am sure there will be more losers like you there beside the shinobi prodigies!" he darted a wink at her side.

"Whoa…fancy that!" her voice was dripping with sarcasm and irritation. "Now I feel a lot better."

"See?" He smiled enthusiastically but shriveled the moment Sakura's glare made connection with his own eyes (one more time this _stupendous _and frankly_ peachy _evening). "What do you say?" he inquired after many silent beats. On the other side of the spectrum, Sakura was getting quite irritated. Not to mention extremely apprehensive.

"Tell me, Suigetsu." She finally mustered the courage to call him by name. "Do you, by any chance, know any recipes to cook one impatient, small water dragon that has repeatedly annoyed the hell out of me in a span of few minutes and that apparently is the very same person that had already ruined my life once?" she blurted out in one breath.

Suigetsu paused to think for a moment, before his eyes widened in realization. "Oi!" He then, snorted and crossed his tiny arms. "I did _not_ ruin your life. Not _intentionally _at least. Oh and a fair advice from me to you. If you are going to make threats, make sure they are based on reality. We both know you can't cook without burning everything to a crisp. As a matter of fact, Pinky?" he set his questioning eyes on her again. "Do you know how to boil water?"

Twitch. Twitch. Screw boiling water! Her blood was now boiling in fury and her muscles ached to deliver one of her favorite punches directly at his face. Pummel him until the end of time.

She had to breathe very cautiously in order to succeed into calming herself down, while being careful enough not to send too much oxygen to her own brain and die. (Ha…private sessions with Tsunade-sama finally gave out some fruits, ne?)

A very impish and questioning smirk had settled itself on her lips when she finally spoke again."Say…Aren't you a ninja?"

Suigetsu arched an eyebrow."Your point?"

"Can't you just use a jutsu to regain your human appearance? Fix your own blunder?"

He inhaled."Firstly, Pinky, a jutsu gone wrong is quite a predicament for one to find himself into. Why? Because generally, in most cases, you cannot know what the problem was and with that in mind, you cannot fix what you don't know how it came to be in the first place **and** in my case, I already said that I cannot use any decent jutsu except occasionally manipulate water, yes indeed lately this has been improved greatly, but it's not nearly enough for me to prove my worth as a shinobi and reverse the effects, so _obviously_ this is presently quite impossible for me to do. Secondly…" he paused his -painful for Sakura's poor ears- blabbering dramatically for a second."YOU SILLY WOMAN! If I could fix this you think I would be here pleading you right now, ha?"

Eye twitching in irritation she decided to pull out her trump card."Yes, yes, please do continue to insult me, _Hozuki-san_. I am sure you-"

"No. No. No! Listen to me, Pinky."

"It's SAKURA!"

"Ok then. Sakura-Pinky." The girl glowered intently but the self-proclaimed ninja did not hesitate to continue."Look. If I do not present myself to the Training Camp, this will bring utter dishonor to my family. The Hozuki Clan will be forever tarnished. My family tree will be uprooted because of me._ This plan, _though_,_ will suit us perfectly." he paused upon seeing a now surprisingly deadpan Sakura.

"I need some time to accumulate the chakra I need." he explained. "My powers have been steadily increasing bit by bit as time goes by from the moment I turned liked this. Little by little. Yes, it may not be nearly enough now, but I am confident that I will be able to cast proper jutsu again soon, if _you_ buy me enough time. I haven't shown up in Konoha for a while, so it _is_ acceptable if some of my traits are not exactly the same. That's where you come in and-"

He abruptly stopped upon seeing the pink-haired maiden rising to her feet, while dusting away her kimono and readjusting the pin on her hair.

"Going somewhere?" Suigetsu asked with waggling eyebrows.

Sakura's head jerked to meet his eyes."Do you actually expect me to believe, let alone _do _something like this? It does not make any sense whatsoever. Find someone else." she decisively exclaimed before veering towards the village's direction.

Why on earth did she feel such a strong force pulling her back, though?

"Sakura." Unconsciously, she froze in her tracks upon registering the unexpected use of her first name. (As if she needed more to stop) Due to the effect of an unfathomable power, she turned to face him.

"If this jutsu is not fixed and if I don't present myself to train and fight as I am ordered to, my Clan will be forever stained and frowned upon. Not only the Hozuki name will be defiled but I will not have any chance to make amends for this. How am I supposed to correct the wrong-doings and continue the Clan's heritage like this?"

Sakura heaved a sigh. He somehow managed to present his reasoning in a very honest-looking and very heart-breaking manner. Deep in her heart Sakura very greatly willed to help this _man_(?) who was seemingly played by Fate so cruelly. She was even willing to momentarily forget that this was -the forever cursed in her prayers- Hozuki Suigetsu. However, as mentioned before, certain things could not be done. At least that's what she repeatedly tried to convince herself.

"Look. I cannot do this, Suigetsu. I don't know how you came up with this _plan_," she grimaced. "but I am sure you know it's completely insane."

"Why not? By the way, insane is my middle name!" he joked. Sakura snorted in an unladylike manner. Suigetsu cleared his throat to assume his serious composure and continued. "I promise I will guide your every step. Besides, what's left for you here? Uphold your family's honor by devoting yourself in the culinary arts?"

And right there the perfect string was pulled mercilessly. _He knew_…somehow…he knew about her deepest and most honest worries and desires. It alarmed her so greatly she almost wanted to scream and cry in despair.

Could she turn her back to this chance and not grasp it? Could she condone this so easily? True, it was the craziest thing she had ever heard of. True, she hated the person named Hozuki Suigetsu with a passion for what he had done to her. But at the same time what he offered was the perfect setting for her to open her wings, hone and unravel her –until then still slumbering- abilities. It was the best possible scenario to sate her feral heart's needs. Strangely, it felt like her inner prayers and desperate imploring entreaties were somewhat answered in the most peculiar and unfathomable manner.

"That's not who you are Sakura. Isn't that right?"

Her heart sank like a heavy rock tossed into the ever relentless ocean. Her eyes opened in shock. Her knuckles turned white due to the pressure inflicted from her tightened fists. Her lips almost bled because of the merciless attack of her teeth.

Those words touched her so greatly, that it was impossible not to succumb into her inner mayhem. At the same time it pained her so dearly to entertain the _very likely_ thought that all these could be a plan to ridicule her, some twisted game of Fate, or a sickening dream that could not be ever reached.

Her head and eyes traveled downcast, locking on the ground. "What do you know?" her voice was almost impossible to be heard by human ears. At the same time she was quite thankful, for her incriminating tears were not eventually shed. "You. Who canceled our engagement and now I-"

"I already apologized for that."

"Again. You know nothing of me."

"Oh but I do." he insisted and jumped at a point where Sakura's eyes could definitely regard him. "As I already told you, I have done my fair share of research and I know as much as to be at liberty to say-" He paused to enhance the dramatic effect. "You, lady, were born to wield a sword, not a casserole."

Her eyes widened, her mouth was held open in shock. Cheeks were blazing hot as they surrendered to an unbidden fluster.

Normally, she would have swatted him away. Normally she would have kicked him or smashed him under the sole of her shoes for his insensitive attitude. For the misery and despair he had caused to her and her family, wounding the Haruno pride so dearly. But those words…were exactly what her so pained heart needed, longed and craved to hear since the day she was born.

"Really? You- you believe that?" she inquired, eyes clouded by a strong sense of humidity that was sure to produce tears alarmingly soon.

Suigetsu hesitated for a second."Eh…mostly."

The pinkette heaved a weary sigh and plopped down on the cold and moist ground again. "Do not patronize me." Her voice was filled with unbidden sadness she was currently unable to inhibit. Taking a sharp intake of breath she spoke again."You know what? I don't care! You rightfully deserve what has befallen you!"

"No I don't!" Suigetsu corrected brows furrowed because of the erroneous statement. He was only granted a glower as a reply.

Drawing one more deep breath, Sakura closed her eyes for another moment. And thus, she decided to play hard to get and somehow salvage some of her partially lost and beaten pride. "What do I gain from all this?"

Suigetsu pouted ridiculously."Adrenaline and adventure are not enough to convince you?"

An inner voice screamed inside Sakura's head. _How could she say no to this?_ She decided to ignore the screaming voice, nonetheless. She would not waver so easily. She must not allow it. She will not go down without a fair and decent fight.

Suigetsu's uneasiness was now finally flashing in his lucid eyes. He could not afford to lose this argument. The negotiations could not end in such a stalemate. Thus, he decided to use his ultimate weapon, one card he knew Haruno Sakura of Konohagakure could not refuse at this point of desperation, no matter how ferociously she might hate him.

"I will even marry you! You don't want to remain a spinster forever, right?"

Sakura's mouth dramatically dropped to the ground, her eyes widened like saucers. "Wh- what did you just say?"

"I said I will _marry_ you." he repeated slowly, accentuating his words as if he was trying to communicate with someone mentally-disabled. "It's the least I can do if you so believe I ruined your life when I broke off the engagement."

Is- Is this a dream? It must be. Did he- did he just promise to marry her?

Married with one of the Hozuki bloodline... That would be a stupendous achievement! Suigetsu is the last of this Clan. And the Clan itself has always been worshipped as one of legendary fighters. The name Hozuki was part of the reason Sakura's parents were so greatly devastated when the agreement crumbled down into smithereens.

The sheer possibility that she has actually _that _opportunity served in her plate; the opportunity to finally manage to strike this match… married with the last descendant of the Hozuki Family, the very same person her parents so vigorously strived to persuade into taking her into matrimony. Oh the joy it shall bring to the Haruno Household. It was rather tempting. Perhaps too tempting to ignore.

The fact that she deeply resented this man was of no importance. Love or hate mattered not at this point. She had to put sentimentalities aside for a greater purpose. Sakura owed that much to her family. Emotions be damned! It's not like she was ever entitled to even have a choice on the matter anyway. It should make no difference.

"You would do that?" she hesitantly managed to present her query, titling her head in question.

Suigetsu shrugged leisurely."If you help me, then why not? As hard as it is to admit, I would owe you big time for this."

But doubts came to plague her mind relentlessly once again. "How do I know that you won't kill yourself intentionally? To get rid of me? Or that you won't flee like you did before? Or-"

Suigetsu snorted."Are you being serious? You think I am _that_ dastard?"

Sakura did not reply whatsoever. She only dived deep into her mind, in search for the answers she so desperately needed to find. Crazily seeking the best path to take. Was it wise? Was it what was meant to happen?

What if Suigetsu is ultimately unable to correct the terrible consequences of his failed jutsu in time or unable to fix this _at all_? What if she is consequently killed, or even _executed_ for treachery against the Fire Country?

At the same time, the – oh too incredible for a mind to register- promise of adventure and adrenaline, called her forth to finally make up her mind by choosing to risk everything she now had in life and sacrifice them in the altar of intoxicating adventure. And of course there was also the exhilarating -for some- promise of marriage at the end of the grueling road. No matter how doubtful or apprehensive she might has been, she was also obliged to measure the advantages and disadvantages very very carefully and wisely, before announcing her ultimate decision.

Fighting means Death. War means grief, sorrow, despair. _Yes indeed_. But it also means no more stupid kimonos and tasteless brands of tea! No more painful hair pins. Not to mention that Suigetsu promised to have this situation sorted out before the time to finally rampage towards the battlefield. That way, Sakura will be able to live a whole new life, the life of a shinobi, while carefully protected behind the 'Training Camp' stamp. And after all this madness she will be able to eventually wed one of the most sought-out Noble Shinobi of her time.

It ultimately meant her parents' happiness, utter mirth and joy upon finally seeing their dear and quite frankly insufferable daughter married with Hozuki Suigetsu, lone heir of the Hozuki Family. Thus, this offer could never be painlessly ignored.

"So are you in or not?" Suigetsu asked, almost impatiently, after he deemed that adequate time had passed for the girl to reach a definite conclusion.

Sakura could hear her heartbeat drum in her ears. Her heart was hammering against her chest in a vain attempt to escape its confines. Her breathing rhythm was frantic beyond comparison. Her lips and limbs were trembling. Her eyes void of every emotion known to mankind.

Finally she cracked her knuckles before exclaiming."Oh logic be damned!"

An infinitesimal moment elapsed before Suigetsu started chortling triumphantly and snickering wickedly. "I knew the two of us could reach an agreement." He gleefully exclaimed and excitedly extended his little hand to shake Sakura's hesitant one in order to consummate their bizarre partnership. "Glad to do business with you, my Lady." And thus, Haruno Sakura held a tiny little Water Dragon's hand and shook in agreement, praying that this will not fetch forward her very own death.

Soon Sakura slowly rose on her feet as a beyond elated Suigetsu jumped and twirled all around the place.

"Just so you know-"she felt the intense need to point out while folding her arms across her chest."I am not doing this for you. I am doing this for my family's honor."

At those words, Suigetsu finally stopped running around like a four-year old and with a gracious leap found himself on Sakura's left shoulder. The pinkette decided against the idea of protesting at this point. _Thankfully_ for Suigetsu.

"Well then." He rubbed his hands together. "Let's just say, my dearest Pinky-chan, that you are also doing this for the sake of your future husband's Family's honor as well. For your future Clan's sake." Sakura's emerald eyes widened again and an unbidden blush colored her now warm cheeks in a beautiful hue of red.

"So, let's get on to it, shall we?"

* * *

**Author's note**

* * *

Poor Sui. Must have had a hard time escaping from the vicious birds on the way from Kirigakure. Tehehe. More details about Sakura's _infiltration_ conditions and Suigetsu's plan coming soon. If my estimations are correct next chapter is the perfect time to gradually start introducing many many gorgeous men of Konohagakure.

**Please do not hesitate to leave a review. **One word is enough if you prefer so. Please review and I promise to write as fast as possible -without ignoring my other story of course. If you don't review I have no way to know if you liked this chapter, you know. T.T I am counting on you!


End file.
